Surprise, Surprise
by Storywriter
Summary: A surprise party for his girlfriend turns into an unexpected surprise for Jack.
1. Chapter 1

Surprise, Surprise

Port Charles was getting ready for a celebration, rather Jack Ramsey was. Jack was busy getting the Exlir ready for a surprise party for his girlfriend Holly. Holly Jessup has only been in Port Charles for a year, but Jack was crazy about her. In the time she had been here, Holly has fought off vampires, carjackers, and his own brother Chris Ramsey who still didn't have a clue that Holly wanted nothing to do with him.

" Hey Jack," Jamal Woods said as he came though the door.

Jamal just looked at Jack. Jamal at one time was a vampire and almost killed Holly.

" Jamal," Jack said, " You have to be careful, this surprise is for Holly."

" A surprise for Holly?" Jamal said, " What a cool idea."

Jack then saw Chris come through the door with Holly behind him.

" There goes the suprise," Jamal said.

" What surprise?" Holly questioned, " What's going on?"

Jack just then looked at her. God Holly was beautiful, her long brown hair flowed over her sholuders and her green eyes lit up her face.

" Chris," Jack said, " You have to get Holly out of here."

" The surprise isn't ready yet?" Chris questioned.

" Yes," Jamal said.

" Backoff," Chris said going back up to Holly, " Hey beautiful let's go for a walk."

" If you say so," Holly said.

Chris went back out the door with Holly in front of him.

About an hour later Chris brought Holly back to the Exlir.

" Why are we back here?" Holly asked him.

" Do you want to be here?" Chris asked.

" Chris I'm feeling guilty," Holly said.

" Why?" Chris asked," We're just friends."

Holly just looked at him and shook her head, " You know we are more than that," Holly said.

Chris just looked at here. He knew she was right. Chris himself thought Holly was bright and beautiful, sweet and honest as well. What guy wouldn't think so?

" I think we'd better head inside," Chris said, " After you?"

" Why does it look so dark?" Holly asked, " I don't like the dark."

" I'll be right behind you," Chris said.

Holly sighed and opened the door. Darkness filled the room and Holly stepped in slowly with Chris right behind her. All of the sudden the lights came on.

" Surprise," she heard.

Holly looked around her too see all of her friends surrounding her and wshing her a happy birthday.

" Surprise," Jack said hugging her.

Holly couldn't believe what she saw. Her friends all around her made her happy.

" This is what you were planning," Holly said," How wonderful."

" Anything for you," Jack said kissing her.

Jack then walked away, and Holly looked at Chris. This night might turn into more than one unexpected surprise, and unexpected surprise for Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 Surprise, Surprise

A few hours later, Holly sat outside the Exlir, she flet like she was going to explode, she had to tell Jack, but she was afraid to lose him. Meanwhile Jack went looking for Holly and didn't know where she went.

" Have you seen Holly?" Jack asked Jamal, " I lost track of her."

" I think she went outside," Alison Barrington said, " She said she needed some air."

" it appears to me that something is on her mind," Jamal said.

Jack then went outside and found Holly sitting on a bench.

" There you are," Jack said, " I've been looking inside for you."

Holly turned only to see Jack.

" Jack," Holly said, " You scared me."

" What are you doing out here?" Jack asked, " Your party is in there."

" And so is Chris," Holly thought.

Jack then noticed the puzzled look on her face and it worried him.

" Are you okay?" Jack asked.

" No," Holly admitted, " I have to tell you something, you may not like hearing it."

Jack noticed the tears in her eyes and sat down next to her, " You're not breaking up with me are you?" he asked.

" No," Holly said, " But when you hear what I have to say, you may want to break up with me."

" That'll never happen," Jack said, " I love you too much to do that."

" Jack, I love you too," Holly said, " But I have to tell you."

" What is it?" Jack asked, " It sounds serious."

Holly got up and looked away, but then she looked at Jack, " I've been seeing Chris."

" My brother?" Jack asked, " I know the two of you are friends and that you hang out with him."

" No Jack," Holly said, " Chris and I are more than friends."

Jack looked at her and blinker his eyes, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, " What are you trying to tell me," Jack asked, " Did you sleep with my brother?"

" No," Holly said, " It didn't get that far."

" Then how far did it get?" Jack asked standing up.

" Close enough," Holly answered, " Jack don't be mad at me."

Jack then paced around her, " So you did almost have sex with my brother?" Jack shouted.

" Yes," Holly answered.

" I'll kill him," Jack said.

Jack then was beginning to walk back inside the Exlir, but Holly stopped him.

" It's not all his fault," Holly said.

" You're damn right it's not," Jack said, " But he is a big part of it. Good-bye Holly."

Jack then walked back into the Exlir and went up to his brother Chris and just decked him.

" What was that for?" Chris asked.

" Stay away from Holly," Jack said, " Don't you ruin what I have with her."

" She came to me Jack," Chris said, " Get over it."

Holly then came back inside and Jack noticed. Holly then just went up to him.

" Jack I'm sorry," Holly said.

" I don't want to hear it," Jack said, " You two deserve each other, you can both Go to Hell."

Jack then went into the other room.

" I really screwed up," Holly said, " I need to go home."

" I'll walk you," Chris said.

" I accept," Holly said.

Jack watched from the other room as Holly and Chris walked out the door.

" I'm going to get Holly back," Jack whispered, " And you big brother better watch your back."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters of Port Charles

Surprise, Surprise (Chapter 3)

Jack Ramsey couldn't believe the words he heard from Holly. Holly couldn't of been cheating on him with his own brother, that wouldn't be right. Jack got up and paced around, he was angry and he had to blow off some steam. Jack turned only to see Holly.

" Hi Jack," Holly said, " I know you probably don't want to talk to me, but I saw you here and I thought.."

" You thought I might forgive you for what you have done?" Jack asked, " Come off it, you almost slept with my brother, or should I put it in different words?"

" No," Holly said, " I hear you loud and clear."

" Good," Jack said, " I am just so angry. At you and at Chris. How could he out the moves on my girlfriend. It was the same thing he tried to do with Livvie."

Holly just backed away from him. Jack mentioned Livvie in the past and even accused him of still being in love with her.

" I'm sorry," Holly said, " I wish I could change what I have done."

" You and me both," Jack said, " I thought you didn't want anything to do with Chris."

Jack sat back down on the bench. Holly sat next to him.

" How mant times do I have to tell you I'm sorry?" Holly asked, " I screwed up. I admit it."

" It's not all your fault," Jack said, " I blame Chris the most. He knows how much you mean to me."

" You mean a lot to me," Holly said, " I just lost my head, you were busy, Chris was there. I needed someone to talk to."

" About what?" Jack said.

" I'm with you, yet I feel lonely," Holly said, " I told Chris that and he took it upon himself to cheer me up. He kissed me. I pushed him away, but then the next time I couldn't help it."

" How far Holly?" Jack asked.

" I stopped him when he tried to take my clothes off," Holly said, " I told him I couldn't do that to you."

Jack looked away from her, " That's supposed to make it okay?" Jack asked.

Holly then got up, " I won't bother you again," Holly said.

Holly walked away, but Jack went up to her and immediately kissed her. Holly kissed him back full force and didn't want to stop. Jack then did.

" Now who kisses better?" Jack asked, " Me or my brother?"

" You of course," Holly said, " Jack, I love you."

" I love you too," Jack said.

" Will you take me home?" Holly said.

Jack just enclosed her hand in his, " I would be my honor," Jack said.

Jack and Holly walked out of the park, not noticing Chris was watching them the whole time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chris ended up following Holly and Jack, Jack ended up taking Holly home where their kiss in the park just escalated into more as they got back to her apartment. Holly wanted to be with Jack, but in the back of her mind she was thinking about Chris. Chris has been there for her when Jack wasn't able to be there and what an incredible sensation she felt when Chris kissed her. Holly then stopped Jack, who already had her in the bedroom.

" We sure are working fast," Holly said, " I need to stop a moment."

" Okay," Jack said sitting back on the bed, " Just don't make me wait any longer and don't think about my brother."

" Jack," Holly said, " Don't bring up Chris."

" Oh yeah," Jack said pulling her to him, " Do you love me or my brother?"

Holly then got up," I don't believe you," she said, " What are you saying to me? You really believe that I would sleep with Chris?"

" You said it I didn't," Jack said.

" Jack get out," Holly said, " Get out."

Jack then got up and stared at her, " You do want my brother," Jack said, " Go ahead, we're through."

Jack then went out the door.

Holly then sat down, too shocked to cry, then it started to rain and Holly just looked out the window. Had she now lost Jack forever? She didn't want to believe it, but it was slated to be true.

The next morning, Holly just went to work, her work at the state college, so it was work study, but it was a job.

" I've runied things," Holly thought, " Jack will never forgive me."

Holly was too upset at herself to work, but she did it anyway. She had to find a way to get Jack to forgive her no matter what it took.

Later that evening, Holly was at home in tears, she wanted to be with Jack, but he wouldn't talk to her no matter how many times she called. Holly then heard a knock at the door, she looked out to see Chris.

" Oh great that's all I need," Holly thought.

Holly opened the door.

" Chris," Holly said, " Not a good time."

" So it didn't happen?" Chris asked, " You and Jack?"

" Whether we did or not is none of your business," Holly said.

" Okay," Chris said, " Don't tred all over me."

" Sorry," Holly said, " Just go away."

Holly then closed the door and sat back down on the couch and picked up the phone and again dialed Jack's number.

" Hello," she heard Jack's voice.

" Jack," Holly said, " Please don't hang up."

It was too late, he already did and it broke her heart.

Holly hung up the phone and again let her tears flow, she had lost Jack and it was all her fault.


	5. Chapter 5

As much had she hated to admit it, Holly had lost Jack Ramsey. Holly was calling, but Jack ignored her messages. Chris was calling her, but Holly ignored him. The last thing she wanted was to talk to Chris. Holly went into the Exclir and sat at the bar, Jack noticed her.

" Holly get out," Jack said, " Get out now."

" You can't kick me out of here," Holly said.

" Like hell I can't," Jack said, " I own this place. Now get out before I have you arrested for tresspassing."

" You wouldn't dare," Holly said.

" Try me," Jack said leaning closer.

" You are so cruel," Holly said getting up andheading out the door, only to run into Chris.

" Hey," Chris said, " What's wrong?"

" Jack kicked me out," Holly said, " I really messed things up."

" He's not talking to me either," Chris said, " Jack would probably kick me out too."

" Chris, I want Jack back," Holly said, " I love Jack."

" Tell him," Chris said.

" I've tried," Holly said, " He won't listen."

Holly then walked away and Chris went into the Exclir. Chris saw Jack and called for him.

" Oh, you can leave too," Jack said, " Thanks for ruining my life."

" You life with Holly?" Chris asked, " Your blind Jack. Holly loves you."

" Well if she did then she wouldn't of almost had sex with you," Jack said.

" That was my fault," Chris admitted, " Don't blame Holly."

" she didn't stop it," Jack said.

" Yes she did," Chris said, " I tried to take her clothes off then she stopped and said she couldn't do that to you."

Jack still couldn't believe it, either wasy Holly was not to be trusted and neither was Chris.

" Do I have to call the cops?" Jack asked, " Get out."

" You threatened to call the police on Holly?" Chris asked.

" This is my bar," Jack said, "Unwanted guests get thrown out."

" You are blind," Chris said again," You should look of what you had with Holly, and then think about what you could have."

Chris then went out the door and Jack did think about it, but forgiveness was not an option, or was it?

Holly went to the park and sat down. She didn't know what to do. Holly was heartbroken and needed help. People walked by her and she just looked around.

" Hey Holly," she heard.

Holly just turned around to see Alison.

" Hi," Holly said.

" You okay?" Alison asked.

" Jack and I broke up." Holly said, " He accused me of cheating on him with Chris."

" Did you?" Alison asked.

" No," Holly answered, " I wouldn't of done that. I love Jack."

" Maybe I can talk to him," Alison said, " Jack and I are old friends."

" No," Holly said, " He won't listen."

" It might help," Alison said, " I can at least give it a try."

" It won't work," Holly said, " Jack won't forgive me."

Holly then got up and walked away, crossing her arms in the process.

Alison then just walked the rest of the way and went to the Exclir to talk to Jack.


	6. Chapter 6

Times were tough for everone, but it seemed even tougher on Holly. Alison wanted to help her, afterall what were friends for.

Alison ended up at the Exclir to help out Holly, maybe she could get through to him.

" Hey Jack," Alison said.

" Alison," Jack said, " What brings you here?"

" Holly does," Alison answered.

" Holly who?" Jack asked walking away.

" Come on Jack," Alison said, " Why won't you talk to her?"

" She almost slept with Chris," Jack said, " She can go to hell."

" Almost is not doing," Alison said, " Talk to her, Holly is heartbroken."

" Serves her right," Jack said, " For breaking mine."

" Jack," Alison said, " Give her a second chance."

" I did," Jack said, " Holly still thinks about Chris. Hey there are probably together now."

Holly went home, but didn't want to be with Chris, she didn't evr want to look at him. Holly blamed Chris for making a move on her.

" Jack please forgive me. I miss you," Holly thought.

Holly then heard a knock at the door.

" Jack," Holly said.

Holly looked out to see Chris.

" Don't you ever work?" Holly asked opening the door.

" I'm on call," Chris said, " May I come in?"

" No," Holly answered, " Go away."

" You need a friend," Chris said, " Let me help you."

" Go away," Holly said again, " Leave me alone."

" You are playing hard to get," Chris said, " No wonder why Jack doesn't want you."

Chris then walked away and Holly slammed the door, now she was angry.

Holly then again went back out the door and into the park. She sat down on one of the benches and looked around only to see Jack.

" Oh great," Jack said, " Not you."

" Who did you expect?" Holly asked.

" If you were waiting for me," Jack said, " Forget it and don't send a friend of mine to talk to me about you."

" Alison wanted to help," Holly said, " I didn't send her. I asked her to leave it alone."

" Well it didn't work," Jack said, " I want nothing to do with you. Why aren't you with Chris?"

" He's working," Holly answered, " Either way I don't care."

" Really?" Jack asked, " That's a bunch of bull you care about everything."

Holly then just stared at him, " Especially you," Holly said, " Jack I would of never slept with Chris. I told you that."

" But you wanted to," Jack said looking down on her.

Holly then got up.

" If I did I would of done it," Holly said, " I'm still a virgin and I don't want anyone else but you."

Jack didn't know what to believe, either he believed it or he didn't.

" You're serious?" Jack asked, " About being.."

" Yes," Holly said interrupting him.

" Why didn't you tell me?" Jack asked.

" If you knew maybe you wouldn't of wanted to be with me," Holly answered, " I'd better go. I know you don't want me here."

Holly then began to walk away, but Jack stopped her and pulled her to him.

" Wait," Jack said, " I'm sorry."

" I'm sorry too," Holly said, " I love you Jack. With all of my heart."

Jack just stared into her eyes and bent down and kissed her. He couldn't stay mad at Holly, he loved her too much, and that was the best surprise of all.


End file.
